A Promise
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Comenzando con una simple amistad, no creyó que todo fuese a cambiar, y más aún que se llegara a enamorar tanto de esa persona, pero qué caray, ¿no es acaso ese el ciclo de la vida? Los giros inesperados. Así como el llanto surgido después de perderle. "Esta, ahora es mi segunda oportunidad. Y sé que la promesa se cumplirá." {Stenny}.


_Bien, explico para que no se confundan o algo. En éste escrito, Ken' es pianista y cantante, al igual que Stan. _

**Disclaimer: **South Park es idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>A Promise<strong>

Un seco sonido desquebrajó el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. El fuerte resoplido seguía envuelto en el aire como un espejismo, simulando nunca haber aparecido. En la soledad, apartado de la ciudad, el complejo de departamentos comenzaba a aglomerarse, las alarmas se dispararon sin más. El alboroto lentamente surgía de sin ningún lado, más la repentina aparición de seres que no parecían haber estado habitando ese lugar con anterioridad.

Dentro de uno de los departamentos yacía el objeto que había causado tal alboroto, y cuyo propietario había accionado para terminar con todo.

Un último suspiro silbaba por la habitación sin cesar.

Un último deseo.

_El deseo de morir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Un verano le conocí." _

—Tienes una muy hermosa voz, y tocas bastante bien—una voz mencionó con cierta armonía a sus espaldas. Dejó todo aquello que estaba haciendo para voltear con sigilo para mirar a la persona que hizo aquel comentario tan positivo acerca de sus habilidades. Un joven de cabellos oscuros le observaba con una tenue sonrisa y un cálido brillo destellaba de sus ojos. Tímidamente se inclinó en su lugar con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

—Gracias.

"_Podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista. No creía en un mito como tal era ese, pero al verlo a él, llegó el momento en que simplemente olvidé lo absurdo que era."_

—Hay algunas cosas que podrías mejorar, si quieres podría ayudarte con eso —se ofreció con un porte bastante intimidante más no dejando de ser elegante, además de ese tilde cortés que se dejaba notar en su voz.

—Si no es mucho problema —observó maravillado cómo el joven negaba suavemente con la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se moviera de manera graciosa.

—No lo es —clavó su zafiro mirar en el cuerpo del muchacho y le regaló nuevamente una sonrisa, aunque ésta era amplia y brillante —por cierto, soy Stanley —se presentó estirando un poco la mano en dirección al muchacho que yacía sentado.

—Kenneth —estrechó la mano del otro con cuidado regalándole, después de mucho tiempo analizándole, una sonrisa sincera.

"_Pensé en que podría fomentar una amistad con él. Simplemente para iniciar." _

Se habían vuelto cercanos, demasiado para poder describirlo. Meses y meses de encontrarse en aquel pequeñísimo salón recóndito de la ciudad. Se había convertido en su santuario, mejor dicho, lo habían convertido en su santuario.

"_Un invierno me sorprendió con un regalo en víspera de año nuevo." _

—No es la gran cosa, pero me gustaría que lo aceptaras —mencionó estirando hacia el rubio una pequeña cajita adornada llamativamente de colores vivos. Entre sus manos la tomó con cuidado abriéndola de la misma forma encontrándose con una pequeña sortija de plata. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos a más no poder por aquél detalle de su amado.

"_No estaba acostumbrado a ningún detalle por parte de nadie." _

—N-No sé qué decir… nunca nadie me había regalado nada como esto… muchas gracias —murmuró con una brillante sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Complacido, el otro se acercó abrazándole con cuidado, como si de una delicada pieza de porcelana se tratara. Kenneth correspondió con timidez el contacto, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a él. Siempre había sido muy solitario, rechazaba el contacto por parte de cualquier persona, incluyendo su familia. —Yo no te compré nada —en medio del cálido abrazo le susurró haciendo que su aliento chocara con el oído del menor, quien negó acercándole un poco más a su cuerpo envolviéndole por la cintura.

—No importa —Stanley le dijo al oído, seguido de una leve caricia y un delicado beso en su mejilla. — Te amo —se separó algunos milímetros regalándole una de sus características sonrisas, de esas brillantes cual perlas.

—Y yo a ti —sonrió rompiendo el poco espacio que les separaba para sellar sus labios con un delicado beso, lleno de dulzura y cariño.

"_No pensé en llegar a adorar tanto a una persona como lo hacía con él." _

"_Todo iba de maravilla. O eso era lo que creía." _

Kenneth ocultaba algo a los demás, la gente que le rodeaba no tenía la mínima idea de su ocupación. Claro que no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para revelar aquello a la ligera.

—K—una voz ronca hizo acto de presencia en el aparato que portaba en su oreja. Un comunicador.

—Noel, aquí K —susurró mientras presionaba unos cuantos botones de su artefacto especial. Abriendo un maletín cromado, sacó una pequeña arma, seguida de diferentes cañones ensamblándolos hasta quedar el producto final que siempre utilizaba. Posicionó el arma en la punta del lugar en que se encontraba apuntando certeramente, esperando indicaciones para jalar el gatillo. Tamborileando tres veces sobre el maletín acciona el arma viendo el objetivo desplomarse. —Objetivo asegurado —indica mientras vuelve a guardar todos los artefactos que lleva consigo. Sí, es un asesino que yace en la mafia llamada "Pere Noel" donde el jefe se hace llamar "maestro" y él mismo lleva el nombre código de "K". Al ser el más experimentado, siempre tienden a elegirlo como el perpetuador, silencioso como un gato escapa del lugar sin dejar rastro. En lo que consta a su trabajo, es el más frío de todos.

"_Sólo existe la felicidad ínfima."_

— ¿Qué? —perplejo, toma entre sus manos las fotos del próximo blanco.

—Ya escuchaste, él es tu próximo objetivo.

Kenneth siente como la sangre se le va hasta los pies, siente pesar y se marea. Seguido de una corriente que le recorre la médula insistentemente. Escucha la risa del otro que está sentado en la silla junto al escritorio de roble. Le lanza una mirada furibunda.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es demasiado para ti? Sabes que no tendría ningún problema en decirle a alguien más que lo haga.

—No. Yo… yo lo haré, sólo… sólo dame tiempo para tomarlo desprevenido —susurra con un hilo de voz, comienza a temblar sintiendo la garganta cerrársele de manera abominable. Siente como el otro se levanta de la silla.

—Excelente, K —unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro para después retirarse del lugar son suficientes para hacer sentir a Kenneth como el ser más despreciable de todos.

—Stanley… —dice mientras estruja entre sus manos las fotos del mencionado. De todas las personas que podrían tocar, tenía que ser él, justamente él.

"_Era obvio que el final se avecinaba, era indiscutible." _

Fue un paseo largo, una caminata, una cena, una noche especial. Alejado de todos. En la comodidad del espacioso lugar se encontraban disfrutando la compañía del otro. Mutuamente se transmitían sentimientos apasionados y posaban sus miradas, de vez en cuando, en el estrellado cielo que se adueñaba de la ciudad a lo lejos. Estar en un lugar alejado demostraba lo hermoso que podría ser todo sin el ruido constante de la ciudad.

—_El tiempo se acaba, K. Tienes hasta esta noche de acabar con él o yo me encargaré personalmente. —_Kenneth recordó las crudas palabras de "su maestro" en esa misma tarde, y no podría darse el lujo de cometer errores, ese día no. Pero quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el otro, y que fuera de lo más grato. Bufó y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Stanley quien lo recibió de buena manera pasando un brazo por sus hombros acercándole.

"_Aquel día, Stanley había decidido ser de lo más cariñoso. No lo comprendía." _

—Esta vez, prometí hacerte feliz —dijo al aire melancólicamente en un susurró casi inaudible para Kenneth.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —inquirió el castaño alzando la mirada hacia Stanley quien negó suavemente con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. El rubio casi pudo escuchar la voz de "su maestro" en su cabeza recalcándole una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacer. Pasó saliva con pesadez y se separó del cuerpo del contrario. Le sonrió tímidamente y se levantó del lugar donde yacía sentado. Stanley le observaba atentamente retirarse mientras abrazaba sus piernas y sonrió con tristeza, a pesar de todo, era inevitable. Suspiró.

—Sabes… —alzó la voz incorporándose. Se sacudió las ropas bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, esperando la continuación de la oración. Alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado y siguió. —Creo que sólo nací para conocerte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —finalizó con una sonrisa y sus ojos destellando con intensidad. Los ojos de Kenneth se cristalizaron por las palabras dichas. Por qué le hacía eso. No, no era necesario que lo hiciera más difícil.

"_No podía con el mar de emociones que me embargaba. Esa frase me caló en lo más profundo. ¿Nacer para conocerme? Vaya tontería. Nada de lo que había hecho jamás era grato, nada, pero aun así, él llegó a mi vida como un torbellino llevándose todo a su paso." _

—Lo siento —apuntó la pequeña arma al cuerpo del otro quien dirigió nuevamente la mirada al cielo. Tenía empañada su visión por las lágrimas que escurrían furtivamente de sus ojos, y sus manos temblaban a más no poder. Escuchó la queda risa del chico.

—No te disculpes, sólo hazlo —le mandó una sonrisa que comprimió el pecho del rubio mientras, que sin más que dolor, jalaba del gatillo, estallando todo en un sonoro resoplido de la bala saliendo del cañón estampando directo al pecho del contrario cuyo cuerpo se precipitó hacia atrás.

Sollozó mientras soltaba el arma y caía de rodillas en el suelo envuelto en lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran con más libertad.

"_No era la primera vez que usaba un arma, pero sí la primera vez que lloré al hacerlo." _

Temblando, observó el cuerpo del muchacho que se movía suavemente conteniendo el dolor. Se arrastró hasta llegar donde él.

—Yo lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto —tomó el rostro del contrario entre sus manos dejando caer gotas saladas que escapaban de sus pequeños ojos.

—No… no llores… yo… yo sabía que esto terminaría así —estiró con pesadez una de sus manos para limpiar la mejilla húmeda del rubio, regalándole una sonrisa compasiva.

— ¿E-Eh? —entre hipidos le miró sin comprender, ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Cómo? Moribundo, Stanley rio quedamente mientras rebuscaba las palabras para explicarse, aunque se le complicaba pues su mente poco a poco divagaba.

—S-Soy —jadeó de dolor llevándose las manos a cubrir las heridas, en un nulo intento. — P-Parte de l-la ma-afia contraria… Ken… S-Sabía que tarde o tempr-rano acabarían conmigo… —Kenneth curveó las cejas con temor — Basta, n-no me mires así

—T-Tu —titubeó recibiendo un par de dedos posarse sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

—Shh… Ésta n-no es la felicidad qu-e esperabas… Yo lo siento, pero… si i-iba a morir qu-quería que fue-ese a m-manos t-tuyas —sin dejar de sonreír mencionaba todas aquellas palabras. Quería que quedasen en la memoria del rubio aunque fuese en esos momentos.

—No, no es así, no digas eso… —negó abrazando fuertemente su rostro pegando ambas frentes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza soltando sollozos quedos. Con un quejido, Stanley tosió dejando salir un poco de esputo sanguinolento por la boca.

—Y-Ya no llores, p-por favor… Sé… sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar —respiraba entrecortadamente, su tiempo se acababa.

Su labio tembló y besó repetidas veces el rostro del muchacho haciéndolo sonreír enternecido.

—N-No me pod-día quedar más… y lo sabes… tú lo sabes… —apretó una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas cubiertas con el espeso líquido rojizo. Sonrió por una última vez dejando caer sus parpados y una lágrima furtiva recorría su mejilla izquierda.

—No, no… lo siento… lo siento —sollozó con desesperación apretando el cuerpo inerte del otro sintiendo como lentamente el calor le abandonaba.

"_Y entonces, todo mi mundo se derrumbó."_

"_Fue en un otoño, cuando me dijo que quizá nos volveríamos a ver." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pitido insistente del aparato le trajo a la realidad. Entreabrió como pudo los ojos contemplando el lugar donde se encontraba. Notando, también, como uno de sus ojos yacía con la visión nula.

—Un techo desconocido, ¿qué es esto? —se dijo mientras observaba el blanco, aislado y pulcro lugar.

—Kenneth —escuchó a un costado, guió como pudo su mirada hasta encontrar un muchacho que detonaba preocupación en cada una de sus facciones. —Kenneth, despertaste, gracias a dios —una amplia y blanca sonrisa hizo presencia en su rostro.

— ¿L-Leopold? —reconocía muy apenas al muchacho frente suyo. El de cabellos color amarillo chillante asintió.

—Qué bueno que despertaste —tomó entre sus manos las de Kenneth y las apretó suavemente transmitiéndole calor.

Lo último que podría recordar antes de escuchar a la máquina que controlaba su pulso era…

_Aun no es tiempo_

—Stanley… —murmuró quedamente mientras bajaba la mirada y sentía como se humedecía lentamente su rostro, lo que alertó al otro.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Kenneth! —El joven Leopold soltó suavemente sus manos y se levantó moviéndose frenéticamente no sabiendo bien si llamar a alguien o quedarse ahí.

—Lo estoy, no seas ruidoso —sonrió limpiándose con el dorso de la mano uno de sus ojos que no yacía cubierto por la venda que rodeaba su cabeza. Observó al otro paralizarse de la nada y no evitó reír con energía.

"_Esta, ahora es mi segunda oportunidad. Y sé que la promesa se cumplirá."_


End file.
